


Until Dawn One-Shots

by Trash_Factory



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Factory/pseuds/Trash_Factory
Summary: Smutty one-shots I've written. Will be updated here and there since fanfiction or smut isn't my top priority.





	Until Dawn One-Shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good with words so don't expect the wording to be subpar.

Josh: "Dammit... This freaking thing..." 

Josh complained when struggling to get the door open.

Chris walked up behind him.

Chris: "It's iced?"

Josh: "What else."

Suddenly Josh felt something on hard on his ass. He turned around to see Chris holding his hard cock against his clothed butt.

Josh: "What are you doing, Cochise?" 

Josh laughed.

Chris smirked and slapped Josh's ass as hard as he could; Josh flinched. He kept his hand on his ass and rubbed it through his jeans. He bent forwards to get closer to Josh's ear.

Chris: "Seeing you all bent over and frustrated got me very excited is all..." 

Chris whispered into Josh's ear.

Josh: "Ash, Sam, and Matt'll hear us..." 

Josh concernedly whispered back to him.

Chris smirked and laughed to himself quietly.

Chris: "Ashley is the most oblivious person I know... She wouldn't notice if I jerked you off at the dinner table, much less notice me fucking you while her back is turned." 

Chris said while slowly lowering Josh's pants and boxers over his ass.

Chris: "And Sam? That girl is as cool as a cucumber! She'd just leave and let us finish." 

He continued as he slowly insterted his index finger into Josh's ass. Josh let out a soft moan.

Chris: "And Matt hasn't gotten laid in weeks. I could just offer up your ass to him and he'd fuck you raw; No hesitation." 

Chris kept talking as he stopped fingering Josh and lined up his throbbing cock with his asshole.

Chris: "In other words: We're fine."

Chris thrust into Josh in one swift motion. Josh let out a loud uncontrollable moan. Chris brought his right hand up to Josh's mouth in order to quiet him down. Chris began fucking Josh in a fast motion; Wanting to cum as fast as possible. Josh began jerking himself off to the rhythm of Chris fucking his ass.

Chris: "Fuck! I'm close."

Chris moaned into Josh's ear while fucking him faster and faster. Josh clenched his hole around Chris' cock and moaned into the hand covering his mouth. Chris suddenly blew his load into Josh's asshole and moaned the loudest he possibly could. He pulled out and smeared the cum left on his dick all over Josh's buttcheek.

Chris: "There's the icing on the cake..."

All of a sudden Matt walked up behind them; Having heard the Chris' loud moan.

Matt: "Oh my GOD..."

Matt exclaimed in shock; Clearly taken aback by what he was seeing in front of him.

Chris turned his head and smirked at Matt. Josh turned his head too, but he unlike Chris, looked horrified. Matt smirked back at Chris, and looked both him and Josh up and down.

Matt: "You guys sure have been busy!"

Matt crossed his arms; Looking smug as hell.

Chris: "Desperate times, right?"

Suddenly Matt pulled out his rock hard 12 inch cock and rubbed it while smiling widely at both Chris and Josh.

Matt: Desperate times.


End file.
